Christmas
by Lydia2
Summary: Sequel to Valentine's Day. As the Christmas season rolls around, a few problems crop up to cause trouble. Lots of friendship, etc. No Slash. Lots of sap!


I don't own this so don't sue! Sequel to Valentine's Day. Lots of sap! You have been warned. No slash!

It was the second week of December and Sam was getting rather impatient. Not for Christmas, though she was looking forward to the holiday. No, she was getting tired of deskwork—and having trouble fitting at the desk. The baby was due within the week. During the first couple of weeks while she had lived in ignorant bliss, she had gone on missions with her new husband. Then she had realized that even figuring in the screwing done to her physiology by the stargate, it had been too long since her period.

She had come to the proper conclusion pretty easily after that and had told Jack before even taking a pregnancy test. He had been ecstatic as well and they had gone together to inform Daniel and then General Hammond and Dr. Janet Frasier. They had been firm in their decision to be surprised by the child's gender and so had refused to look at the ultrasound, though they asked her to save the pictures for use in a scrapbook later. She had agreed without surprise.

After the news was out, Sam had been put on the easy missions to established safe world. She hadn't much liked it but had agreed for the safety of the child. The past two months, though, she had been stuck at the desk. She supposed she was lucky that Jack hadn't gone all out protective on her, but this was bad enough in her opinion.

Jack wasn't much happier, though he was better at concealing it. He had refused to go on missions without her so he had spent the months catching up on all of the paperwork he had been putting off. The only breaks in that routine he'd had were a couple of unexpected pickups by Thor. He'd refused to do anything that would put him in danger, though, surprising the alien.

What he hadn't explained was that he did not want to risk leaving behind a widow and child. He knew what loss did to him. He didn't want anyone else he loved to go through that, so for the first time he was conscientiously taking care of himself. He'd also made a will, or rather updated his old one. Daniel was now his primary executor, although Sara remained his secondary.

In a fit of boredom the previous month, Jack had revealed a small portion of his usually camouflaged intelligence and completely rewired the speaker system in his and Sam's offices. Now there was a direct line between the two, plus an emergency line from their offices and Daniel's to Janet's beeper. If she was in any of those three places when her water broke, she could have the doctor there in five minutes. And she rarely had reason to be anywhere but those offices. The bathroom had been problematic at first, but he'd finally come up with a solution that Hammond had liked so well that now every bathroom had a red button on the wall to alert the infirmary in case of a medical emergency.

Now, though, he had nothing to distract him from the endless paperwork.

Beep "Uh, Jack, Jack! I-I think the baby's coming. I just flooded the floor, ow it hurts. I just hit the Janet button. Please get over here. Ow, ow, owww!"

Jack was up and running. "Sam!" Her office was twenty yards down the hall and he took them at a sprint as heads popped out of doorways. He completely ignored them, however, in favor of his wife. He skidded to a halt outside her door and opened it. She was bent over the desk clutching her stomach, but raised her head at his entrance.

"Ja-ck. We're…having a…baby."

"Yes, honey. Would you mind if I tell Daniel now?"

"Please…he should…be there."

Jack nodded and lifted her phone, dialing a few numbers. "Danny. The baby's on its way. Meet us at the infirmary." Then he hung up as he heard the medical team rush down the hall.

Janet stepped in first. "Hi Sam, Jack. Let's get you on down where you can do this in style."

The parents-to-be nodded and Jack eased his arms around his wife to lift her. She flushed in embarrassment but didn't squirm as he carefully took her into the hallway and placed her on the gurney. Secretly she was surprised at his strength. He read that in her eyes and winked. "Why do you think I still haven't finished my paperwork? I spend half my time in the gym. I jimmied the speaker so that if I wasn't in the room, it automatically came out of my cell phone!"

She managed a strained giggle and then moaned as a contraction hit. Jack squeezed her hand tightly and she reciprocated with a vengeance. They reached the elevator at that point, where one of the officers stood holding it open for them. Jack flashed him a grateful grin. The man had recently had a child of his own, he remembered. Then they were dropping and getting off. More nurses stood around a bed which they had prepared and Daniel was standing there too, somehow having beaten them down.

Jack once again lifted his wife and placed her gently on the bed. Then he took up position on her left side, holding her hand and rubbing her wedding band with his thumb. "To have and to hold," he whispered in her ear, "forever."

She grimaced in pain but rubbed his ring too. "Forever," she croaked. And then suddenly relaxed, causing him alarm until Janet held up a needle.

"Epidural, remember."

Daniel took Sam's other hand. "We're here for you, Sam. You're going to have a beautiful baby."

Janet turned her head away and smirked. In point of fact, they were going to have two babies. But they had asked for a surprise and that was what they were going to get.

Things moved very quickly after that, at least to her eyes. Two hours later the first head was in sight and ten minutes after that Jack was cradling a daughter. And gaping in shock as Sam labored to bring out the second child, a boy. Both had full heads of light brown hair in a blend of their parents'. And they were the closest to identical that fraternal twins could be.

Daniel was offered the girl while Jack held his new son and Sam was delivered of the afterbirths and cleaned up. As the archeologist gazed down on his friends' child, he choked up. He had so wanted a child of his own but Sha're had failed to conceive until after she was possessed by a Goa'uld, and the child wasn't his.

He smiled, though, as he laid the little girl onto Sam's chest. She accepted the baby but caught his hand before he could pull away. "Daniel, I expect you to teach my children a million different languages and be there when they take their first steps. They will probably call you Daddy too. Of course you'll also change a million dirty diapers and get spit up on…"

"And I'll love every minute. Thank you. I'll try not to get in your way."

Jack snorted. "In our way? We'll need you to baby-sit and walk the floor when their colicky and everything. Stop with the self-depreciation already. We mean every word. These are your babies as much as ours. Don't ever, EVER, forget that."

Daniel nodded. It sounded so much like pity to his ears, but he knew in his heart that Jack and Sam really did mean every word they said. He settled on one hip on the edge of the bed as Sam shifted her daughter to make room for her son, whom Jack reluctantly placed on top of her. The twins snuggled together and drifted off to sleep fully content.

"So what are you going to call them?" Daniel inquired. He had asked before but hey had always refused to say. Since they hadn't known the sex, they had planned for either eventuality.

Sam smiled sleepily at the men. "She is Sharon Elizabeth O'Neill."

"And he is Daniel Charles O'Neill." Jack finished triumphantly.

Daniel was shocked. "You-you named him after me?"

"Yep. Sorry Space Monkey, you'll no long be the only Danny in our lives."

Daniel smiled shyly and then looked up from the babies again. "Sharon?"

"Well, we couldn't exactly use an alien name after all. That was as close as we could come. Here, have a box of tissues. The baptism is next Sunday. Oh yeah, Janet, you're the godmother, I suppose, even though you must have known…Daniel, you already know that we wouldn't have any other godfather." Jack finished.

The godparents nodded and then mutually left the room. The parents looked after them but decided there was no point in trying to call them back. Daniel seemed convinced by then and they appreciated the quiet time to get to know the newest additions to the family. Sam and Jack gazed down at the twins, having no need for words at this point. Instead they brushed gentle fingers against the soft skin in quiet appreciation and shared several loving kisses.

Fifteen minutes later they heard a quiet throat clearing and looked up. The couple had shifted so that Sam lay against Jack's chest, his arms around her and his hands next to hers on the tiny backs. General Hammond stood there watching them. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Grandpa here arrived finally."

"Dad!" Sam exclaimed as Jacob Carter stuck his head around the corner and then walked in.

"Hi kids! So am I a grandma or a grandpa?" he joked.

"Both, actually," Jack answered with a cheeky grin. "Seems Sam's been eating for three all this time."

Sam lifted one of the babies up to her father, causing both to fuss momentarily. "You have baby Danny and this is little Sherry."

"Does Daniel Jackson know?" Jacob wondered.

"Yeah, we just told him when they were born. He was here the whole time of course. He was completely shocked by both names naturally but they seemed perfect. We'll name the next one after you."

The grandfather thought about that and then asked, "What about the middle names?"

"Charles and Elizabeth. Their big brother would have loved them. I'm counting on him to keep them out of trouble, or maybe get them into it."

Jacob nodded. "That's the way it goes. Are you going to tell Mark? I know you two don't talk much."

"He knows I was pregnant. I wrote him as soon as I knew. He promised to come see us after Christmas. We're family, Dad. You'd be amazed how well we get along now. We don't always agree but we love each other. The only reason he wasn't at the wedding was that his kids all had the flu. He was over the week after Easter."

Jacob was fairly surprised at this news but his attention was diverted as little Danny squirmed slightly. Sam laughed and took him back to nurse both.

Daniel and Janet arrived back then, Daniel with a camera and Janet to check on her patients. He managed to snap off several shots before the doctor snagged him for a less pleasant duty, shots of a different kind. She needed to draw blood from the babies so he would have to carefully hold them up while Jacob carefully held the tiny feet still and she stuck them.

The infants were not pleased with such treatment, though between the pacifiers Jacob held in place and the old lullabies Daniel crooned, they were not a vocal as they might have been. Sam was quite impressed by the songs and made a point of saying, "Did I mention I'll also need you to sing them to sleep at every nap and bedtime and then teach them to sing. And play any instruments you know."

"I'll make a note of that. By the way, I charge by the hour." Daniel laughed.

"But of course! Every hour you'll get to hold your namesake and cuddle and…" Jack said, and Sam and Janet joined them in laughter.

The two generals just followed the conversation by turning their heads like a well-trained peanut choir. Seeing this, they decided to keep going.

"And change their diapers, yes, I know. Should I teach them to wail in time?"

"Only if you can keep them in key. Actually how about we trade? I'll move into your apartment and you can move into my house. Hands off the wife though."

"Touchy! What if we accidentally brush hands as we pass the babies to each other? Will you come after me with your super muscles?"

"And risk you beating me up? I'll sic Teal'c on you."

"Scary! I'll be good. Sam might lay hands on me though…"

"Nooo…"

"To beat me up."

"Okay, now I'm scared."

"Hey, I wouldn't degrade myself like that. I'd just make sure not to be around when they both have earaches and dirty diapers and are hungry. That would teach you!"

"You really don't want me, do you?"

Jack stopped the banter at that statement. "Daniel…Don't even start. Now give your namesake a cuddle and come sit down."

"Yes, Daddy."

Jack snorted at the sally and scooted over carefully to make more room. Then he reached out an arm around his shoulders to steady him, staring fondly around at his little family. "Hey Grandpa, get over here so we can get a picture."

Hammond wielded the camera for them, snapping off several shots. Then he stood back, hoping that they would forget his presence so he could get some with unbridled emotion. His opportunity arrived so fast he almost missed it.

Jack had pulled Daniel's head near his and they examined the little boy together. "Consider him your son, your second chance as a father."

"And yours. A new son for us to teach and to teach us. I've never actually had a chance to raise a child. You'll teach me, won't you?"

"You don't need to be taught. You're a natural. Just remember, he'll forgive you anything, you have to forgive yourself."

"Have you learned that yet, Jack?"

The look shared between the men was so intimate Hammond almost hesitated. Then he snapped it anyway without the flash. This was his camera, not Daniel's and if the photo turned out, he would keep it until the child grew up and needed to know about friendship.

Another Hallmark moment arrived, this one between Sam and Jacob looking at Sharon.

"She looks so much like you, Sammy. She has Jack's eyes though."

"She's perfect. He's perfect."

"Which he?" Jacob half joked.

"Both," she answered seriously. "He's already a wonderful husband. I know he's a great father. I'm just afraid I'll fail them all."

"You could never fail. Families sometimes hurt each other, accidentally or on purpose, but if you do your best, everything will work out. After all, look at the horrible job I did raising you and the wonderful person you turned out to be. Trust your heart."

"You really think so?"

"I really do." He placed his hand on her heart.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too."

Hammond snapped the photo. If ever either child doubted their parents' love for them or their grandfather, since children have the uncanny ability to witness all the worst moments, he had this as proof and the conversations committed to memory. And to the very sensitive tape recorder in his pocket. They would never forgive him, but as honorary father of the bride, he felt an obligation to the children. This was definitely not blackmail material, though. It was far too sensitive and he was almost embarrassed to witness it. He had done similar things when his daughters gave birth. He kept those pictures and tapes in his private safe, and these would join them.

He waited another moment to see if there was anything else to snap a picture of before he left them alone. He wasn't disappointed.

Daniel shifted Danny into the crook of Jack's arm and helped balance him there since he didn't have the use of his other arm. Sam was holding Sherry with her elbows carefully avoiding her husband, who was once again caressing her ring with his thumb and the soft baby hair with his fingers. Jacob was now sitting on a chair pulled up close, though he wasn't touching.

Then Jack looked over at him and said, "Come on, Dad. We'll share."

Jacob met his eyes. "I know, son. You just look so peaceful there."

"It won't last, but for now, we are together." He bent his neck to kiss the baby and then his wife's ear. She turned at last second so his lips brushed the corner of her mouth.

The camera clicked again, the last space on the film taken. The general smiled and slipped from the room. He needed to call his daughters before he choked up.

Jack noticed him leave, noting the glint of tears in his eyes. I hope his daughters are near the phone. He had more than he had ever dreamed he could have; he was content.

The O'Neill house was very busy. Christmas was two days away and the house needed to be decorated and the kids needed to be fed and changed. The four adults were juggling the activities. Sam would nurse one and then hand him off to be changed while she nursed the other. Daniel had changing duty and Jack and Teal'c were busy decorating the tree with lights.

Both groups finished at the same time and the children were placed in their car seats on the table. There they were able to watch the twinkling lights while the grownups laughingly argued about the placement of all the ornaments. Finally there were only two left, proclaiming 'Baby's First Christmas.' Daniel picked up both babies then and brought them to the tree while Sam and Jack reverently put the ornaments in the prominent position.

"See kiddos," he said, "your first Christmas tree. Hey Teal'c, grab a camera!"

The big Jaffa brought over a camera and began snapping off shots. Danny and Sherry were wide-eyed at the bright lights and faces.

Daniel reflected that the twins were going to have trouble figuring out who to call Daddy. He spent more time with them than not. In point of fact, he even slept over most nights so the parents could get some sleep. All three took turns getting up for the babies. Mostly they just woke from hunger so the men would carry them over and lay them on Sam, where she would nurse them with out ever waking up, half the time. Daniel had no regrets about the loss of sleep. He had wanted children of his own and these were practically his now. As much as he had doubts about Jack and Sam's statements, they had dragged him over to their place when the babies had been declared healthy and released. Danny had weighed 4lb 12oz, and Sherry 5lb 1oz. The baptism several days later had been a small affair with the twins receiving several savings bonds each.

Jack hadn't given him the choice of going or staying the night that first day. He had just gotten out fresh sheets and led Daniel to the guest room. "See you at the first cry of a baby." That had set a precedent over the next week and a half, so Daniel had only gone home to empty his fridge, check the mail, and get fresh clothes for his use, which had started in a backpack and mysteriously migrated into the dresser.

Other strange whispers immediately stopped as he approached, but given that it was almost Christmas, he tried to pay them no heed. He just went on his own secret errands to buy gifts and wrap them before stowing them in the closet of 'his' room. Now, on the twenty-third, he had the feeling that Jack wanted to tell him something. The colonel had been sneaking glances at him and then trading looks with Sam ever since they had started erecting the tree.

Daniel decided to call him on it before Jack could make up his mind. "Is there tinsel in my hair or something?"

"Um, no. Okay, we have an early gift for you. I-I hope you like it and aren't offended. It's completely up to you whether you accept it or not, of course."

"Jack, you're babbling. Spit it out already. I don't see how anything can be better or bigger than these two gifts, though." He looked down at Danny and Sherry.

Jack flushed and went to the master bedroom, returning a moment later with a manila envelope. "Here. Open it."

Daniel raised his eyebrows at the curt tone, knowing it concealed nervousness. It wasn't a very thick packet, and he wondered why it had his friends looking so ill-at-ease. Then he felt his knees give out as he began to read, and Jack and Sam were there immediately to catch him and the children he had been expertly balancing. "I-I don't know what to say." He looked at them with his heart in his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. You can keep your last name if you prefer, but you've been like a brother for me for quite a while. I just wanted to make it official. We have an appointment with a judge to sign it tomorrow morning, so you can sleep on your decision."

"Hey, bro, what's to sleep on? Except of course the ways I'll be able to torment you since that's the official duty of the little brother, so I hear."

"Ah, but the big brother can reciprocate with a vengeance. He can also beat his youngers into submission—and dispense hugs at the drop of a hat without receiving raised eyebrows."

"Oh really? Do I get that privilege too?"

'Well, I suppose I might consider it!"

There were many hugs dispensed over the next days. Midnight Mass saw the twins in matching outfits, and afterward more gifts were exchanged as they stayed up way too late and then got up way too early. Christmas Day was very long and exhausting as well, filled with fun, food and friends. Once again the adults crashed way too late and then were forced awake for feeding.

Jack was absolutely exhausted on Boxing Day. He knew Sam and Daniel were too, though, and that they were almost out of diapers. He decided not to bother them about it and left a note for them telling them where he was while they were bathing Danny and Sherry. If he'd been a little more away, he might have seen the patch of black ice. Or maybe not, but they would never know. Jack's truck spun out of control, finally coming to a halt halfway down a mountain. He was unconscious by then.

Sam jumped at the sound of the phone. "Can you keep hold of both of them, Daniel? I'll get it. Hello? WHAT! When? Oh my Lord! Look, can you take him to Cheyenne Mountain Complex? I know it's unusual but they have very good doctors who know him; I can get you affirmation from the President if you like, just get him there. I'll tell them to expect you. Thank you. Will-will he be alright? I see. Yes, yes, goodbye."

She stood there wiping her eyes and then returned to the bathroom. "Daniel? Jack's been in an accident."

"WHAT?" Daniel blanched and then looked down at his startled charges and began to hum a lullaby in a trembling voice. When they were calm, he looked back up. "Where are they taking him?"

"I convinced them to take him to SGC. I'm going to go phone Janet now but I knew you should here first. It-it's bad. They don't know how he's alive."

"It's you, Sam. You and Daniel and Sharon. He told me before that you gave him reason to hold onto life so he wouldn't leave behind a widow and orphan, well, orphans. He has a very strong will. Go call Janet; I'll take care of this."

Sam nodded and went back to the phone, where she shakily dialed the emergency SGC number. It would sound an alarm and be taken as priority over most things. "Sir, Jack's been very badly hurt. There's an ambulance headed over with him now. I'll be there as soon as I can safely manage." And she hung up.

Hammond stared at the phone in his hand. Samantha's voice had been toneless but the thing that had caught his attention most was her last phrase 'safely manage.' He knew that if one of his loved ones was hurt, the last thing on his mind would be his own safety. Well, now was not the time for introspection so he turned off the phone and then dialed the infirmary. "Dr. Fraiser, get a team out to the front gates immediately. Colonel O'Neill has been in an accident." Then he headed to the surface. The least he could do was let the ambulance in.

Ten long minutes later, he heard the squeal of sirens. The soldiers snapped to attention at the sound and at his look opened the gates. The ambulance was admitted without pause and he directed it with motions to back up to the doors he stood at. Then as they began opening the back of the vehicle, he slid his card to open the door and Janet rushed out.

"What's his situation?"

The general tuned out the response as he saw Jack. The colonel was covered in bandages, but what could be seen of him was bruised and bloody. The scariest thing, though, was that he did not move or make a sound. As the briefing ended, he decided that he would be in the way if he accompanied them down so he signaled for an elevator to be held for Sam and then waited for her to arrive.

It was a good twenty minutes later before an unfamiliar jeep pulled up. Sam's face was white through the windshield and he could see Daniel and the car seats in the backseat. She pulled to a halt beside him, the questions clear in her eyes.

"I haven't heard anything, which is probably a good sign. You go on down and I'll park the car and help bring down the kids."

Sam nodded in relief. "Thank you, sir." She slid out of the seat and hurried inside. Hammond climbed into her seat and looked at Daniel.

"How is she handling this? How are you?"

"She has not let herself fully break down but she drove very carefully."

"That's what I can't understand." The general admitted.

Daniel looked down. "She might have gone ahead at full speed and left me to bring the kids—and I would have. But she had asked me how he could have possibly survived that fall and Jack-Jack had told me when he gave up dangerous missions that he wasn't going to risk himself for fear of hurting them. I told her and she borrowed this from a neighbor. It has four-wheel drive, among other things, and her hands were amazingly steady. Now though…I don't know. Let's get these kids down to see their daddy. I think it will really help his recovery."

Hammond nodded and got out two strollers from under the seat into which he strapped each infant he was handed. The two men then headed down to the infirmary. Daniel silently blessed the fact that they were at the base rather than a regular hospital. He knew Janet would let Danny and Sherry in with very little protest after Jack was stable. He cancelled the thought desperately. Jack would be fine. He just had to be. Daniel had witnessed Jack's will; he had no desire to witness it so soon, if ever.

Very few had duty during this time of year, but those who did looked sympathetically at the men and smiled at the children. The grapevine was very fast, and Colonel O'Neill was very popular.

It seemed to take forever to go the twenty-plus levels down. Sam was pacing impatiently as they walked up. "They won't let me in. He's still in surgery or something and I don't know anything."

Daniel heard her out and then handed her Sherry. Sam automatically took the little girl and then burst into tears. Daniel picked up his namesake and then pulled her into a hug, fighting back tears of his own. He had to be strong for all of them.

Another quarter of an hour passed before the door opened and Dr. Fraiser stepped out. "It's not good," she said before they could ask. "He's broken his left arm and both legs, he has a concussion and his nose will have to be pieced back together when the swelling goes down. I can't go into internal injuries but he has several cracked ribs, which should tell you something. We have him stabilized for now so you can go in and see him."

"Has he regained consciousness?"

"No," she said regretfully. "There's hope, but I don't know if it will be enough."

"What about a healing device?"

Hammond fielded that one. "It's in area fifty-one. I'll see what I can do and I'll contact Jacob. He might be able to get here faster."

Sam nodded dazedly and walked past them into the room where her husband lay. The casts were prominent in her sight but she tried to look past them for the man she loved. It was hard, the worst of it being the calm expression on his face. He was so relaxed; it was as if 'he' was no longer there, though the beeping of the machines said that his heart continued to beat.

She hesitantly brushed a finger over the bruised cheeks and then touched the left hand where the edge of the wedding band was visible. His fingers were curled down and she slipped her hand under them, careful not to exert any pressure. As she touched the ring, though, his fingers twitched, though he made not other reaction. Excited she did it again but to her disappointment, he didn't move again.

Daniel stepped in the door, holding both children. They had caught the mood perhaps, for they were completely silent, their eyes wide open. As he surveyed his friend and big brother, he was choked by a sob and closed his burning eyes, trying not to startle his sister-in-law. Her finely tuned ears nevertheless caught the near inaudible sound and she turned to him, her hand still in Jack's.

"Danny boy?" she said, using Jack's nickname.

That was all it took for him to dissolve into tears, his arms tightening on his nephew and niece. He buried his face into their hair as his glasses fogged over. Stumbling forward, he dropped gracelessly into a chair by the bed, still carefully bracing the tiny heads.

"J-Jack? Jack, com on, you've got to come back. For Sam and Sharon and Daniel. For m-m-me."

Sam's heart was breaking for him. Jack was always the one at Daniel's bedside. Now that their positions were reversed… "Hold onto faith, Danny. He has a lot to live for, remember?"

Daniel lifted his tearstained face. "What if it's not enough? The will—I know he didn't show you—names me as guardian. If-if he knows that you will be well cared for, he might let go anyway, he might ask us to let him go. He told me he didn't want to be stuck on life support as a vegetable forever. He made me promise to turn of the machines if it was deemed hopeless."

Her will hardened against the possibility and she said, "Then we have to make sure he does wake up." Inwardly she was screaming but she knew Daniel kept his promises.

The door opened to admit Janet. "If he remains stable the rest of the day, I'll have him moved to a VIP room with beds for all of you. Do you need to grab something for Danny and Sherry to sleep in?"

Sam almost smiled. "If I could, I'd ask for a king-sized bed to share with Jack. But I know there isn't a chance so is there at least a queen or a double? Daniel and I will share it with the babies between us. Speaking of which, it's feeding time in the zoo again."

Janet's eyebrows shot up but she decided that if Sam said so, Jack must not mind. Which made her wonder…

"None of that!" Sam snapped more sharply than she intended. "The children are Jack's. Daniel is Jack's brother. Officially and legally. Which makes him my brother-in-law. I am faithful to my husband. Sleeping arrangements are none of your business." She took a deep breath. "Sorry, Janet. All three of us have slept together for warmth before." It really wasn't a subject she felt like trying to explain but it was a better time and that was what she wanted to think about so she took a seat and began nursing the twins, motioning for Janet to have a seat as well. "Maybe if we talk about the good times, it will help him get better faster. It will help me, anyway. Settle in, if you have no one else to see." She noted Hammond peeking in and invited him as well.

"Okay, remember how we invited Daniel to come see us halfway through the honeymoon?"

Two heads nodded and she turned to see her brother's reaction. He was holding Jack's right hand and stroking his cheek, ostensibly ignoring them, though she knew he would hear.

"When he arrived, he had a bit of a fever so we warmed him with body heat and Jack fed him soup. Then we made him sleep between us. He was better in the morning but the cabin isn't heated well so we made him keep sleeping there the rest of the week."

Daniel spoke without turning his head. "I wanted to give them privacy but they wouldn't let me go off on my own and brood. We had such wonderful snow fights and pillow fights. Remember that, Jack? How when I would try to let you do the usual honeymoon cuddling, you and Sam would gang up on me with the pillows until we finally broke one. There were feather everywhere but you didn't care. You just wrestled me down and then dropped off to sleep as usual with your hand holding Sam's across me, incidentally preventing my escape. Did I ever tell you how much I appreciated that? It reminded me of when my parents were alive and I would sleep between them in the cold desert nights of Egypt." He fell silent and the witnesses wiped away tears quietly.

Sam continued, pretending she hadn't just overheard something so personal. "At Easter when we realized I was pregnant, Jack got so excited, he swung me around. Then he started worrying. When I reassured him of the lack of morning sickness or any other discomfort, he bought me a huge basket of candy and would send me flowers at random intervals. When we started considering names, we immediately decided on Daniel as a boy's name. Then when we were trying to come up with a middle name, he was so nervous about suggesting anything. Actually, I had to ask him if he would mind using Charles. I knew that he wanted that name but was terrified it would be a jinx or something. It took me a half hour to convince him that he would be a good father.

"Then when he accepted that, he asked me if there was any way I could think of to use a variation of Sha're, if I didn't mind. I'd never known he was so insecure before. I just wished I'd thought of it. He has always been so self-depreciating, hasn't he? But really he can be so sensitive and caring with those he completely trusts—and loves. He's lost so many people; it's amazing he trusts anyone. It may come as a surprise to you, but I think he's told Daniel more of his secrets than he ever would tell me. I don't blame him. If there's one thing I do know about Daniel, it's that he's completely trustworthy."

Daniel snorted. "Then why didn't he ask me to go buy diapers?" he asked rhetorically.

Sam sighed. "Because he would rather risk himself than us."

"Huh?" Daniel looked up for the first time.

"I've been thinking about it. None of us has gotten enough sleep lately. I've seen rings around both of your eyes and I've looked in the mirror. We were all of us tired this morning, which he knew. He made the choice to go himself, probably using the colonel portion of his brain rather than the only human part."

"We've ingrained that into him, haven't we?" General Hammond commented.

"It's not your fault, sir. The military encouraged such attitudes, but I don't think one part of him has ever forgiven himself for Charlie's death. He still feels that if anyone should die from his mistakes, it should be him. Haven't you ever noticed that in missions, he will sacrifice no one but himself? And if anything goes wrong, even if there was nothing he could have done to prevent it and it could not remotely be his fault, he still blames himself and won't rest until he's fixed things."

Hammond nodded. It was so easy for him to fall into the same mindset, though the circumstances now forced him to sacrifice others sometimes. No amount of absolution could ever make him forgive himself.

Janet's beeper vibrated and she rose to her feet. "I'll be back in a little while. I already know there is no point in asking any of you to go eat so I'll have something sent from the cafeteria. And you'd better eat it or I will kick you out. Sir, would you make sure they actually do?" She asked, invoking her medical authority.

"I will, Doctor; you'd better go."

Sam looked at her superior officer rebelliously, knowing there was no choice. "Sir, do you have any stories about Jack?"

He nodded with a smile. "You should have seen his face when he came to tell me he was going to be a father again. I already knew, of course, since you'd called me, but he was just ecstatic that he'd been given as second chance. It was such the opposite from when he first came to work here after Charlie died. I wasn't here personally, but I've reviewed the tapes from then. It was a chancy thing to step through the stargate and he went willingly, hoping to die. Then Daniel saved him and he slowly returned to the land of the living, not just existing. When he gave the announcement, though, it was like the sun came out and flowers opened. The only things that compared were when he was dancing with you at Valentine's, when you said your vows, and when he got to hold Danny and Sherry."

He looked at the babies and saw that they were drifting, half asleep. "May I?" he asked.

She nodded and he lifted a nearly weightless child to lie against his shoulder. When she fuss, he half expected the new mom to take Sherry back, but to his surprise, she just got up and handed him Danny as well. "They only ever sleep together," she explained.

"Ah."

As he looked down, the children settled together and then dropped off to sleep. Sam meanwhile rose to lean over Daniel. "Danny? Are you okay?"

"No. How can I be okay when my brother is in a coma?"

"He's my husband, Danny. I love him too."

"I know, Sam. I hurt for all of us. You can't afford to be out of action, so to speak, since the babies need you."

"They need you too, Danny. You're as much daddy to them as Jack."

"Please don't call me that."

"What?" Sam asked, puzzled.

"Only Jack ever called me that. Not even my parents or wife used a nickname for me. Only Jack. I don't want to hear it again until it is from him." Daniel knew he was being childish but he didn't want to be mature. It hurt too much.

"Alright, Daniel." Sam sighed. Oddly she felt better with her friend acting like this. It gave her strength to do what she must. And she would be there for him as he had been for here. They had to get through this. For the children. And for Jack.

Jacob showed up two days later with a healing device. With its help, the worst of Jack's injuries were mended, leaving only the slight discoloration of fading bruises since Jacob/Selmac ran out of strength. Unfortunately, he didn't wake up. Janet kept him in the hospital bed hooked up to machines to monitor his brainwave activity and feed him and take care of bodily functions. A week and a half passed.

Everyday she sent three meals to the watchers in the infirmary. She also made a point of chasing them out at intervals with orders to walk up and down the halls for exercise or to shower. Teal'c had also been called back from the emergency mission he had been sent on and spent a great deal of time in there every day although he did not approve of keeping a person alive only on a machine since it was comparable to using a symbiote to save a life, which he knew Jack would definitely not want. Everyone on the base got more and more tense, because the grapevine had also spread the news that Jack did not want extraordinary measured taken to save him.

Sam alternated her time between nursing the twins and holding Jack's left hand, brushing his ring and telling stories of better times, starting from the day they first met and rehashing ever incident between then and the present. Sometimes she would go over the reasons for him to wake up, pleading with her. That usually resulted in her breaking down in tears, at which point Daniel would hold her until she calmed.

Daniel usually sat in silence during the stories, holding the twins as they slept. At nights, though, he would frequently be up, whispering in Jack's ear as he held his best friend's hand. His tears he kept secret, but sometimes Sam would wake to feed or change the twins and would hear him. She tried to respect his privacy, but occasionally it was too much for her and she would get up and hold him. She reflected that in a way, he had it worse off than her, because if Jack didn't wake, Daniel would forever feel the guilt for his death. The only sign of life was the sporadic twitching of Jack's ring finger.

Jack was floating, it seemed, in a sea of clouds. There was an odd cadence of thunder coming continuously from some direction he couldn't decide. Mingled with it was a steady beeping. Mostly he was comfortable where he hung, but sometimes he felt a sort of tugging and he had not choice but to respond because it felt different, like it had some kind of significance he couldn't grasp.

The timeless feeling seemed to disappear suddenly, though that was the nature of things. He felt purpose again and distant pain and the thunder began to make sense. Then he started seeing people. Sha're was first.

"Dan'yel needs you, Jack; try to reach him before he joins me."

That caused a vague worry to grow though he couldn't understand it. Things weren't connecting.

Then Orlin appeared. "Jack, take care of Sam. I will always love her, but she chose you."

Again he started receiving memories of feelings as he tried to recall Sam and Daniel.

Finally there was Charlie.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Why aren't you taking care of my little sister and brother? You can't blame yourself forever for my mistake. Let it go and go home. This isn't your place. I'll come for you when it's time and lead the way but you have to go now before it's too late. Remember Sam, your wife. Remember Daniel, your brother. Remember Danny and Sherry, your children."

Suddenly pictures flooded Jack's mind as the meaning of the 'thunder' registered at last. Sam's point of view mixed with his own memories and he used them to ground himself. He pulled himself toward the voices and was able to understand the conversation currently going on between Sam and Janet.

"This has gone far too long, Sam. I'm going to have to tell Daniel that if Jack doesn't wake up in the next day or so, he'll have to sign to have the machines turned off."

There was a sigh. "How could Jack have done this to Daniel?"

"He didn't expect this any more than we did. Don't blame him."

"I know, Janet, but it's tearing me apart. It's bad enough watch Jack just lying there lifeless, but Daniel…He doesn't talk anymore except to Jack and that's only when he thinks I'm asleep. This is killing him. I really do fear that if he finds a way, he'll kill himself if this ends wrong."

"But I thought he had been named legal guardian?"

"That's just the thing. I know Daniel better than anyone except Jack, and the way he thinks, he'll find a way to place all the guilt squarely on his own shoulders."

"Guilt for what?"

"Oh, he'll reshape his own memories so that he was supposed to have gone out that day therefore he isn't 'worthy' to have paternal rights over the twins, therefore he'll do something directly or indirectly suicidal and die still feeling it's all his fault.

"Is there anything we can do to help him, Sam?"

"The doctor is asking me? If that is all you have left, I guess there is just desperate prayer as we count down the hours. Wait, I thought I saw movement. No, just a shadow."

I did move! Jack thought in frustration. He felt his way through his body for pain or any other sensation. His backside felt rather numb and there was the sensation of an IV in one arm and a catheter. He wondered why they were so worried about him. Then the comment about 'another day' registered and he wondered if it meant what he thought it did. It would make sense if I've been in a coma. And Daniel would have had to…

He tried desperately to make some sound, some sign that he was conscious. He felt week as a kitten, so he tried concentrating on one thing, speaking. It was much harder work than he remembered, probably because his throat was so dry and his vocal cords disused. Finally he managed to choke it out: "S-S-S-Sam?" His voice was a hoarse whisper, and wasn't sure at first if they heard him. Then there was pressure on his hand and face.

"Jack? Oh, thank God you're with us."

"Love you." He heard more footsteps and guessed at their owner since he was having trouble opening his eyes. "Danny boy?"

There was a gasp and a sob and then his right hand was held tightly and soaked with tears.

"J-Jack?"

Jack's muscles finally remembered how to work and he managed a light squeeze, a faint echo of his usual strength. "That's me, Danny boy. Now when can I get out of this bed, Doc?"

Janet snorted, her own eyes wet. "Not quite yet considering you've lost a great deal of muscle tone. But I'll see about getting rid of this bed and replacing the queen with a king so you can sleep with your family." She dropped an ice cube in his mouth and he sucked on it gratefully.

"Thanks, Doc. Could you help me out with my eyes, they're kind of stuck." Water dripped onto them, tickling, and then he opened them. He had to blink several times to clear them, though. The only times they had been opened were for her daily checkups on his pupils with her penlight. He examined the three faces standing over him. They were all taut and tearstained, and Daniel wouldn't look him in the eyes. Again the overheard conversation came to mind and he understood.

"I'm sorry, Danny."

"For what, Jack? You're the one who almost died. I-I-I'm the one who almost killed you."

Jack pulled his hand free and watched Daniel blanch as he thought his brother confirmed his guilt. Before he could try to run away, though, Jack reached up to brush the tears off his cheek. "Daniel," he said, almost sternly. "None of this is your fault. Got that, genius? None. I made bad decisions, the first of which put you in this position and the second got me stuck in a hospital bed. You are guilty of one thing only, and that is putting the blame on the wrong person—yourself." He watched some of the desolation leave his friend's face with relief and then changed the subject. "So, Doc, can you get me propped up here? I want to hold my wife and kids. My gosh, is that them? They're huge. Are they calling you daddy yet?" He teased, though they hadn't actually grown that much, except maybe putting on a few ounces.

"Ha! You're the experienced father, Jack. They're three weeks-ish. You tell me when their going to talk!" He watched as Jack's eyes got melancholic. Before he could try to apologize, Jack focused again.

"I had a—vision—while I was unconscious. Sha're came first." He heard a sharp gasp but continued. "She told me you needed me. Then Orlin—he told me he still loved you, Sam, but that you loved me so I'd better take care of you. Then—then Charlie." He had to stop to gulp air. "He said he forgave me, that it wasn't my fault to begin with, and to take care of his little sister and brother. And that when my time did come, he would lead me."

He wiped his foggy eyes and saw the others do the same. Just then there was a tap on the door. "Come on in!" Jack called.

The door swung open so fast it seemed likely to come off the hinges. General Hammond burst through, showing more emotion than Jack had ever seen from him. "Jack! Ahem, Colonel O'Neill! Why wasn't I informed? Major, report!"

Sam burst out laughing and then tried to cover it by coughing. "Sorry, sir, he just woke up twenty minutes ago. We were somewhat distracted but had full intentions of informing you."

Jack grinned broadly. "So I warrant first name treatment now, George?"

Hammond sputtered indignantly but his eyes twinkled. "Well, you certainly had a long enough beauty sleep, though it doesn't appear to have helped. And I suppose you can't wait to get back on duty?"

"Actually, sir, I think I'll go on vacation, teach the kids a thing or two about having fun. What say, Hawaii?"

Hammond stared at him in shock. "Well, you've certainly racked up enough vacation days. And all of you are in desperate need of fresh air and sunlight. As soon as Jan-Dr. Fraiser thinks you're up to it, you're free to go. In fact, I'm ordering you to go. Now tell me, what in Sam hill's name did you think you were doing getting u-them so worried?"

"Protecting my family, sir. My memory is rather hazy after hitting the ice and flipping over the guardrail but I do recall that the reason I went out after the diapers was that it was cold and they were at least as tired as I but I'm the head of the family so it was my duty to go and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. They are my life, George."

His commanding officer nodded. "Good answer, Jack. Otherwise I would have sicced Sam on you. Not that she isn't likely to beat you up anyway, but you might be able to convince her to forgive you yet. Well, I'll get out of here and leave you in peace."

Janet spoke up. "Could I requisition a king-size bed in here, sir?"

"Of course, Doctor. I'll send one this way."

"Thank you, sir."

Hammond left, filled with overwhelming relief. He had been afraid that he would lose all of SG-1. Teal'c had been the only one capable of functioning, and he was adverse to working under anyone but Jack on a long term basis. He was currently on another emergency mission. Jacob had also had to return to his duties to the Tok'ra with much regret as he left his grieving daughter and comatose son-in-law. He hadn't even bothered to mention the possibility of a symbiote to them, knowing that Jack would not have wanted life under that circumstance. In Hammond's opinion, the most amazing thing about the colonel was that he had accepted Teal'c and Jacob/Selmac as friends.

His smiling face was immediately noted by everyone he passed. SGC had grown accustomed to the general's daily visits to Jack. Every day before he had come away looking very disturbed by the state of the VIP room's occupants. Without him saying anything, they immediately knew that there had been a significant improvement and gossip traveled faster than he did through the base so that by the time he reached the supply officer, the man was standing at attention, ready to answer any of Jack's odd demands.

There was no king-size bed in the complex so the general signed a form authorizing the purchase of one. He had a feeling it would arrive within hours, far faster than the usual M.O. of the military supply. Then he went and got a stiff drink. His nerves were not appreciative of shock.

Two weeks later, Jack was fully mobile and permitted to go home. He had had to work gradually on rebuilding his muscles in that time because part of the strength required for the healing device to work had come from his own body, traumatized as it had been, and so he was essentially mush, at least to his own mind since he had gotten used to his own wiry strength. Eager as he was to get back on his feet, though, he still spent plenty of time holding his children and conversing with his wife and brother. The one subject they avoided as the most sensitive—Daniel's ill-conceived guilt trip.

Daniel gave a good pretense of having recovered, but Jack knew him better than anyone. During the night as his family slept around him, Jack wracked his brain for some solution. He decided to wait until they reached the island, but he hoped his best friend wouldn't break under the strain before then. Daniel was making a point of sleeping on the edge of the big bed, as far away as he could manage, and Jack sometimes felt more than saw him sneaking out. He wished he could follow but that would definitely wake everyone up, which would be far less than helpful, to say the least.

He worked hard on his physical therapy, pushing himself to his limits in his drive to get his life back in order both in body and in his relationship to Daniel. That meant being ready for Hawaii. Fortunately, it was not the biggest time of year for travel and it was almost his and Sam's first anniversary, though this vacation would celebrate it a bit early. He set his date to travel as January 25. He went home the nineteenth.

There wasn't much conversation in the car on way home. They were all concentrating on safely traversing the roads and so remained quiet so that Sam, who was driving, could stay focused. The family received a surprise as they entered the house. No one was there, but it had been scrubbed from top to bottom, the mail was neatly stacked on the table minus the outdated advertisements and bills. Flower arrangements had been placed everywhere and on the counter were papers to confirm that all bills had been paid on time. The refrigerator contained enough food for the next few days, nothing more. And a huge banner hung, proclaiming 'Welcome Home, Jack.'

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat and then pulled out his cell phone. "General? I don't suppose you have any idea…? Oh, okay, keep your secrets. Thank you, sir. Thank everyone for us since I'm sure you know who's responsible. We really appreciate it. Well, see you later. Goodbye."

Sam walked back into the kitchen from where she and Daniel had been laying Danny and Sherry down in the crib, which had not been up when they left. "He wouldn't tell you? I found all the laundry done, all the trash removed, and our bedroom rearranged."

"Uh, rearranged?" Jack wondered.

"Our queen-size was upgraded to a king. Apparently they know us better than we do. I'm worried about Daniel, Jack. He's been tearing himself apart. The only reason he isn't sick, in my opinion, is that under Janet's eye with me and the twins depending on him, he didn't dare. Now that you're back, though, he feels superfluous."

Jack thought about that for a moment and then said, "Well, I guess we're back to old measures, then, since this was seemingly anticipated. We tackle Danny and make him sleep in the middle."

His wife nodded solemnly and began getting out food for lunch, tossing him two bottles of beer. "Make sure you give the one in your right hand to Daniel, I'll explain later."

"Yes, sir." Jack mock saluted Sam and left. "Here, Danny." He set down the one in his left hand and popped open the one in his right, taking an appreciative sniff which made his eyes widen before he handed it over. Daniel slugged some back without even noting the taste. From the smell, Jack figured someone had stocked the fridge with very concentrated alcohol from Abydos. His own beer was just of the usual American variety that he preferred.

As he picked up the remote to channel surf, he took a swift glance at the label on Daniel's bottle. Where it should have said 'Millers' was typed 'Kasufs,' in the same font but with some holographic effect so that at first glance it did appear to be Millers. He looked at Daniel, who was now oblivious to the world. His stomach had been practically empty and he'd never had the highest tolerance anyway.

Jack frowned at his best friend's lined face and then went back to the kitchen. "He's out." He started to open the fridge, but Sam forestalled him by handing him a note. He read its contents curiously. 'Jack, give this to Daniel. Just don't drink any yourself. We unloaded plenty of sedative into it. Don't even ask who's responsible. It's a better kept secret than the SGC. Good luck. Janet.' "Okaaay, and that was just taped to that bottle?"

Sam shook her head. "There are five more in a case and numbered so we give them to him in order, each with less sedative, presumably, or maybe something else so we can help him better. I'm just dying to know who, but that'll have to wait. Go back in the living room and I'll bring the food."

Jack nodded soberly and walked back, this time grabbing a blanket off the back of the sofa, and sat down next to Daniel. He pulled the younger man against him and covered both of them with the afghan. Daniel immediately settled against his chest, causing him to wince slightly from the ache of the cold that the heat of the house was only just beginning to thaw in old scars that the healing device couldn't help.

Sam entered a few minutes later, carrying sandwiches and soup. She smiled at the scene and set down the food. Then she returned to the kitchen for a knife with which to cut up the sandwich so he wouldn't make a mess on Daniel. He took the pieces in his left hand, he right being pressed against Daniel's chest and held in place by the sleeping man.

In between bites, Sam fed him the soup. It would have been far too risky for him to try dipping it out himself so he accepted her assistance and they ended the meal with a kiss that was the first step toward healing the time he had been unconscious. Then Sam left check on the babies and begin packing while Jack joined his brother in sleep.

On the twenty-fifth, they headed out the door and to the military airport where a plane was awaiting them. It was rather more comfortable than civilian planes and they found drinks, candy, games and movies. It was the best plane trip any of them had ever been on, and both Sam and Jack kept a surreptitious eye on Daniel. They were relieved to see him smile at the screen and relax a bit.

Nevertheless, all three were happy when the plane set down in Hawaii. It was a long trip after all, though nothing compared to traveling in ships between planets. However, then they were setting up for danger. Now they were eager for sun and swimming.

They walked cheerfully down the steps and were met by a general. "Welcome, Colonel, Major, Doctor. Or should I say, Aloha. There is a vehicle waiting for you, nothing too fancy, but suitable for the roads around here. Here is a map to the house, keys, and sun block. Enjoy your vacation." He gestured to a minivan and then snapped a salute, which they returned automatically before he walked away.

Jack shrugged with a raised eyebrow at the others and the slipped on his sunglasses before opening up a door so that the car seats could be buckled in. Then he handed Sam the keys and got in the passenger seat, leaving Daniel the back seat. A soldier meanwhile loaded their belongings into the very back and they left.

It was an easy drive to the house that had been rented for them next to the beautiful water of the Pacific. The temperature was almost eighty degrees so their first priority was changing into swimming clothes and basking in the summer weather in January. Then they slathered each other with sun block and headed out to the water.

Jack and Sam splashed each other playfully while Daniel voluntarily sat on a blanket in the sand under an umbrella with the babies. Jack laughed as one of his wife's waves got him in the face and then his heart turned to stone as he caught sight of his friend's face. Crap! he thought, Abydos, sand, Sha're, should have remembered. 

Sam followed his gaze and came to the same conclusion. "Go see if you can talk to him now, Jack. This may be your best chance."

"Are you sure that you don't mind?"

"That's an order, Colonel!" Sam snapped out with a grin, which her husband answered before his face turned grim again.

"Well, wish me luck." He walked silently over to Daniel and sat next to him. "What does Sha're think of this?" He said curiously.

"Hmm?" Daniel blinked and looked up at the older man. "Jack. What are you talking about? I thought you were swimming, or whatever."

"I decided to take a break. I know Sha're is with you no matter where you are so I wondered what she thought of the beach."

"She likes it." He answered immediately. "Wishes there was one like it on Abydos." He stopped and then went on. "It's like I can hear her whisper, see her out of the corner of my eye, something. How did you…Charlie."

"Yep. He's in my heart and I know him, know his reactions, and he's definitely watching over me. Of course I'm frequently too stubborn to listen to him. I definitely made mistakes." Jack looked straight into Daniel's blue eyes.

"You aren't talking about Charlie, now." Daniel stated, swallowing hard.

"I am and I'm not. I made mistakes as a father then—and as a brother. I'm sorry for my selfishness Danny." One of the twins squirmed and Jack absently picked Sherry up and cuddled her. She dropped right back off to sleep, safe in her daddy's arms.

The men looked at her with a smile, then Daniel though about what Jack said. "Self-"

'Yes, selfish. I refused to believe that you could love me as much as I love you." He put his free arm around Daniel's shoulders. "Can you forgive me for putting you in that position?"

He received a nodded head in answer and saw tears leaking down the other's cheeks to match his own. He pulled Daniel's head to his shoulder and rest his one top of it as the stored up tension abruptly drained away with the tears. Daniel remained collapsed against him until his namesake began to stir. As he reached over to lift the baby boy, he noticed a variety of stares from others on the beach.

Daniel looked at his adopted brother speculatively and then began to smile. "Um, Jack?"

Jack looked up from his daughter at the strange note in Daniel's voice. "Yeah?"

"Don't look now, but, well, I think we've got an audience or something." He smirked. I wonder how much they saw…and heard."

The colonel ran the conversation through his own head along with how he was sure it had looked to outsiders and began chuckling. "Heh. You're probably right, Danny boy. Of course some people have sick minds…Oh well, I feel better for the mutual gut spillage. You?"

Daniel laughed too at Jack's choice of terms. "Oh definitely. And at least it's not literal for a change."

Both were speaking overloud, garnering even more eyebrows, especially since Jack's scars and Daniel's spoke for knowledge of such activities, up close and personal. Then another voice rang out as Sam approached. "Enjoying terrorizing people, Colonel, Doctor. I bet you were terrors to the neighborhood as kids. And brotherhood being like it is, I bet you usually sported identical black eyes."

Mutually deciding to break off the charades game, they looked up and spoke in unison, still over loud.

"Hey, love!"

"Sis! Where have you been?"

People began walking away quickly and they even heard a sigh of relief. "Was it something I said?" they all said together and again fell into peals of laughter. When Danny and Sherry began fussing, they finally settled down and headed back to the house to feed them.

"Feeling better?" Sam asked both men casually.

They both nodded. "I think that the subject is-forgive the pun-dead and over. New topic, like what we are going to do with our time and all this good weather and water."

All of them actually gave genuine smiles at the joke. Things were back to normal. Well, as normal as things ever were. Which was confirmed by a flash of light that transported the group to the Asgard ship belonging to—"THOR!"

The grey alien winced at the assault on his auditory receptors. "O'Neill. It is good to see you again…"

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not going on a mission right now. I'm on vacation, nice to see you, talk to Hammond. Bye."

Thor sighed. "Very well, O'Neill. Have a nice vacation."

"Trust me, we will. Bye." And they disappeared back to earth. "Yep, life's back to normal."


End file.
